


Judy's Tundratown Christmas

by Slyly1993



Series: Nick and Judy Christmas [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Love, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyly1993/pseuds/Slyly1993
Summary: Its Judy's first Christmas in Zootopia, and she's all alone. With no way to get to her family on such an important holiday, she's fearing a long lonely holiday night with no one to be with.Well, that's what she's planning anyway. Nick has a better idea to make it a night worth remembering.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Nick and Judy Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056929
Comments: 75
Kudos: 194





	1. The Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a pretty daunting project for me; make a six chapter Christmas story within less than a month, and have it ready by the holiday's end to post a chapter once a day. 
> 
> Hopefully it all works out, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Christmas. A time of bright lights, goodwill, and all matter of festivities. No matter where in the world it’s held, whether in snow or in the sun, the warmth of the season is felt through the acts and company of others. And just like the world we live in, Zootopia is no different.

It’s Christmas Eve, and every mammal is gearing up for their night time traditions and celebrations. The last-minute shoppers are rushing, the kits wait for the slowest day of their life (until next year) to pass, and families are readying the table for friends and loved ones to enjoy the most wonderful time of the year.

Some mammals however, aren’t as lucky. Including one certain bunny.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Hopps”.

Judy broke out of her stupor as she shot her attention up to the chief. “Yes sir”?

“Good to have you back.” Bogo said. “You and Wilde have patrol duty Downtown. With the recent snowfall we need to ensure that all traffic is going the posted speed limits and that the last-minute shoppers aren’t jaywalking. Dismissed”.

They left the bullpen to head to the garage, having to pass through the lobby. It was wonderfully decorated with golden lights strung along the walls intertwined with green wreaths and bright red bulbs dangling throughout the strains. The edges around the desks and walls were padded with cotton snow, and trees decorated with all manner of lights, bulbs, and tinsel were littered about for everyone to enjoy.

As beautiful as the lights and decorations surrounding the area was however, Judy couldn’t find herself in the festive mode. She felt empty, and out of touch with her surroundings. None of the lights or scents permeating from the numerous sweets could fill her with the spirit. She didn’t even notice until too late the sound of puckered lips as a padded finger booped the side of her cheek, snapping her back to her smirking companion.

“Nick!” Judy exclaimed, shocked that he got her once again under one of the many mistletoes dangling above the door archways around the ZPD.

Nick snickered. “I’m sorry fluff, but I’m a fox of tradition. I can’t pass under a mistletoe without honoring it”.

“You mean the same mistletoes **you** hung around here?” Judy said with an eyebrow raised as they continued their walk to the ZPD parking garage.

“What, they’re a classic?” Nick asked, trying to sound inquisitive while failing to hide his smirk. “And besides, the victims of its charm, including my bunny of a partner, have been giving the best reactions”.

It was Judy’s turn to try not to smile, forgetting her problems for a brief moment. While everyone in the station was smart enough not to actually kiss one another, it was still entertaining to see their awkward reactions. Some of the duos, like Fangmeyer and Wolford, would give off the most adorable blushes whenever they found themselves under the archways, keeping the betting pool of who would ask who out first alive and well. Sometimes it was the bizarre sights like Bogo conversing with Clawhauser under the archways that forced officers and even some of the perps brought in to restrain themselves from laughing.

For Judy however, Nick would kiss the pads on his fingers before lightly booping her cheek whenever they passed under. Sometimes she’d be quick enough cut him off with a quick smack on his paw, but today was not one of those days.

Judy smiled as she hopped into the cruiser, letting Nick take the wheel today. “Yeah well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to sneak as many second-hand kisses as you can”.

“Maybe…” Nick said as he started the cruiser, making sure to crank up the heater. “But then I’d say you’re letting me”. He turned to her with one hand on the wheel to give a look that screamed _you know you love me_.

Judy tried to shoot back a retort to knock that grin off his face but found herself unable to pull up a proper comeback. Well, a comeback that wouldn’t fire back in her face. Deciding to cut her loses, she gave his shoulder a quick slap before sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed.

“Ah, me thinks I won that round-“.

“Just drive.” Judy snapped back, trying again not to smile at her dumb fox.

With a nod of his grinning muzzle, he turned back and shifted gears. “As you wish”.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The first couple hours or so were delightful as they both reminisced over the hectic holiday season they’ve had to endure patrolling the various malls and shopping centers around the city. While most mammals remembered to keep in mind the tranquility of this time of the year, some mammals were more concerned with running the risks to get every sale and promotion in order to check their lists off. The two of them have had their paws full pulling over speeding cars trying to rip across the snowy streets, would be shoplifters, and curbing overzealous sales mobs.

Unfortunately as time went on pass their lunch break, Judy began to feel her anxiety coming back as she noticed the time. She tried to cheer herself up to get herself back in the mood, but hour by hour she began to fell down in the dumps.

As they were sitting in the cruiser on a busy shopping intersection keeping an eye on vehicle and pedestrian traffic, Judy looked at all the families walking together with their gifts in hand. They looked so happy in each other’s company.

“Yeesh, I know you’re supposed to slow down when there’s snow, but I think I can walk faster than she’s driving”.

“Huh…oh yeah.” Judy gave a halfhearted chuckle. “Must be someone’s grandma”.

She knew she shouldn’t fell too bad. It’s only one time, and there were others who never get to do what she does each year since she was born. It still didn’t make her feel any better.

“Wow, didn’t think a beaver could carry that many boxes at once”.

“I guess anything is possible if you put your mind to it”. Judy said passively. 

She could talk to them over the phone. She’d just have to do without the hugs. Or the atmosphere. Or the merriment.

“You know Fluff I think you’re right; should have ordered a couple sizes larger. This winter coat is close to popping the buttons off”.

“I’m sure it’s not too late to order some replacements”.

She didn’t want the shift to end. She didn’t want to go home. In her dark, lonely, cold-

“Judy”

She was startled out of her trance as she looked into her partner’s eyes.

“You wanna tell me what’s up?” Nick asked with sincerity.

Judy wanted to tell him about her problem. Very badly. But to her, it felt like it wouldn’t be right to pile her problems on to her partner. Not on Christmas Eve.

“Oh no, I-it’s nothing Nick. Just something on my mind” Judy replied as she looked away from his emerald eyes that were trying to draw an answer from her.

“Judy.” Nick responded. She immediately shot her attention back to her companion. She was grateful he didn’t know the power he had over her using her actual name instead of her numerous nicknames. “I could see something was eating you up this morning during the roll call, and it’s even more obvious right now. Your ears are droopy. Come on now, what’s wrong”?

Judy felt the genuine concern in his voice. She always knew that behind his slick, cocky demeanor was a gentle fox that truly cared, but it always surprised her to see it. He sincerely wanted to know what was distressing his best friend, and she knew that she couldn’t lie to him. Especially not while looking him in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up to him. “It’s about visiting my family tonight”.

Nick gave a look of confusion. “Not looking forward to it”?

“No no, I’d love to be with them tonight! Ever since I could remember I’ve spent every Christmas with them. We’d eat together, tell stories, watch movies; it’s absolutely wonderful.” She looked down from Nick. “But I can’t go”.

“Why”?

She tried hard not to sound too sad. “The rail lines outside of Zootopia are frozen due to the recent snow storms. All the trips this week have been canceled”.

“I’m guessing driving there is out of the question?”

Judy nodded. “It’s about 211 miles from here to Bunnyburrow, and even farther to my parent’s house, with nothing but dirt roads and forests in between. They made me promise not to risk it”.

Nick could tell it was devastating for her. He knew that bunnies have incredible family bonds, and that living away from their kin could be difficult. To be forced to stay away however, especially on a holiday like Christmas, would be shattering.

“I feel bad for feeling so down about this. I mean, I’ll at least be able call them, and I know that I’ll be able to join them next year. There are mammals who can’t do either of those things. I feel…I don’t know…selfish”.

Nick chuckled as set his hand on her arm. “You’re allowed to feel sad Fluff. Trust me, you wouldn’t be the only one depressed in that situation. I have plans to visit my family tonight and tomorrow, and I wouldn’t want anything to get in the way”.

Judy patted his hand, grateful for even the tiniest big of physical comfort as she looked up to him with a small smile. “Thanks Nick… I guess I can find some way to make it enjoyable”.

He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. “There’s more than one way to have a Merry Christmas.” Nick said with a wink before turning back to look towards the road. “And who knows; maybe something will turn up”.

The next few hours went by with no problems from the crowds and traffic. Judy was on a rickety bridge of emotion, with her leaning back and forth between feeling confident and happy about what she could do tonight, and how she would be alone doing it. Nick on the other hand was dealing with his own dilemma.

“Hey Fluff…” Nick groaned as he clenched his stomach. “I’m not feeling too hot”.

“Why? What’s wrong”?

“Well I uh…I tried making homemade eggnog last night, and I don’t think it’s agreeing with me today.” He groaned again. “I knew I should've let the temperature climb a little longer”.

“Do you need to go a care center? It could be food poisoning”.

“No no, I don’t think it’s that serious. I just…can you drive me back to the station?” Nick asked as he kneeled over in pain.

Judy felt her heart sink. She didn’t want him to leave. Not with only three hours left. He’d been doing such a good job keeping her distracted from the inevitable lonely night, but now it had to end prematurely. Nevertheless, her friend was in pain, and she would not let him suffer.

“Of course Nick.” Judy said, making sure to leave any hints of sadness out of her tone so as to not upset the fox already in pain.

After a careful seat switch, Judy drove back to the station, making sure to help Nick out of the car and into Bogo's office. They had to stop a few times to answer why Judy was helping a hunched over Nick, only to hear groans and condolences from the mammals when Nick told of the devious eggnog. When they finally made it to the chief’s office, Nick asked for Judy to wait outside while he explained his situation.

As she stood outside the large door, she couldn’t help but notice that she couldn’t hear a sound coming from the other side. Figuring that they must have put in newer soundproof doors, she began to pace the walkway, looking around at the decorations peppered around the lobby. She focused on them, trying to see if she could feel that sense of merriment by herself.

First, the music (Frank Sinatra’s Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas). She leaned against the wall as a familiar baritone voice started to sing. She closed her eyes as she let the music wrap around her. It was soothing, and reminded her of Pop-Pop’s old radio they’d turn on back home every year to listen to some of the smoothest vocal cords allowed on Earth. It was strange though, the music made her feel little sad for the nostalgia she knew she would be missing out on this year, but why did she still happy to hear it anyway? She wanted to listen longer, but decided move on and zone it out when it began to mention being together with loved ones once again.

She looked over the edge of the second floor to see the golden light bulbs; they looked warm, and the odd almost teardrop shapes were pleasant. She focused on it and allowed its light inside. It was nice and all, but not really anything too worthwhile. She’s felt a better sense of comfort before.

Next was the sweets; she could smell the sweet scents of sugar cookies, gingersnaps, hot apple cider, cocoa, candy canes, and all the various pastries that have somehow eluded a certain cheetah’s grasp- **wait** …the smell of a peppermint donut vanished from the air.

It never stood a chance.

It all smelt as wonderful and sweet as could be, but not as much as it had the previous seasons.

The sparkling thistle, the snowflakes, the numerous figures of Santa Claws, all of them gave a tiny bit of their yearly merriment to her, but she still couldn’t feel the spirit as strong as she used to…

She then looked at one of the Christmas trees.

It was a humble tree; not too big, an even distribution of branches, and a modest amount of decorations. Though something about it made her happy and content. She looked at it as though it were looking back to her. She thought about it; the decorations, the height, the color. The color.

Green.

Why was the color the one aspect that stood out to her? There were decorations all around the tree that had the most intricate designs and patterns. Why didn’t they stand out? All she noticed was the green…until the ribbons caught her eyes. Along with the some of the bulbs, and the numerous letterings of “Happy Holidays” and “Merry Christmas” on the cut outs attached to the tree.

Red.

She looked at the decorations and tree perplexed; why red and green? They were beautiful colors, and truly the colors of Christmas, but why did they make her feel so warm and content? She tried to focus on this phenomenon until she turned upon hearing the sound of the door opening.

She looked up to see a stanch buffalo giving a disapproving look down to the hunched fox before looking to her.

“Hopps, take Wilde back home so he can nurse his _poor little tummy_ back to health. I’ll have Wolfard and Fangmeyer take over your patrol.” Bogo said before turning back to his office.

“My poor little tummy thanks you very much Mister- “

“Shut it Wilde!” Bogo shouted before slamming the door.

Judy walked to Nick’s side to help him to the cruiser. “Looked like he was ready to skin you alive. What did you say to him?”

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “I just told him the truth; bad eggnog. Stomach pains. Need to go home. He was pretty upset about another officer taking time off with how short staffed we are right now. I had to stand my grounds when he started accusing me of faking it”.

Judy groaned at the thought of seeing Nick and Bogo square off. “I can see why he’d be furious, but it still seemed a bit harsh giving the fact that you’re obviously in pain”.

“Eh, not much you can do with a Grinch on Christmas Eve.” Nick said, before looking down to the bunny by his side. “Listen Carrots, I really am sorry for leaving early. Are you going to be okay?”

Judy looked up to him and smiled. “I’ll be fine. I think I’m starting to feel a little better”.

Nick smiled and gave her a squeeze, making her feel even warmer. “I’m glad to hear that. And hey, once you get back to your apartment, give me a call and I can give you the number for some really good delivery joints around here”.

“Oh you don’t need to worry about, I was just going to do pick-up.” Judy said as they approached the cruiser.

“You really want to take the chance of facing the dinner rush on Christmas Eve”?

Judy gave it quick thought before shuddering at the aspect of having to wait outside in the freezing air behind any lines for dinner. “You…may have a point”.

“I’ll even pick up the tab.” Nick said as he slowly climbed into his seat.

Judy chuckled as she hopped in. “You know bunnies have high metabolisms right”?

“Trust me, after trying out the endless pancake breakfast at the diner with you, I know”.

“Watch it Wilde.” Judy shot back as she started the vehicle, trying to resist the urge to look amused. She paused before shifting gears when she felt a paw on her shoulder.

“All joking aside Carrots, don’t worry about going home tonight. Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Just smile, take in the ambiance, and enjoy the rest of the shift”.

Judy turned to see her partner’s smile. Not a smirk or grin, but a true friendly smile. Despite his mischievous nature, Nick never spoke that strong of reassurances unless he truly meant it. It clashed with her attitude at the moment of not expecting too much out of tonight. An attitude that was having a hard time staying pessimistic with a warmth emanating from her best friend.

She didn’t know what to expect, or how Nick could be so sure of his promise, but she decided to embrace his optimism. A rare occasion indeed, but always welcome when she felt like a gloomy bunny.

She smiled at him before turning forward to shift gears. “I will”.

\-----------------------------------------------------

After dropping Nick off, Judy made her way back to the station to work on her reports for the rest of her shift. As she walked through the lobby yet again, her heart felt softer and more able to enjoy the holiday atmosphere. Her smile gleamed when she heard the music being play on the speakers (Paul McCartney Wonderful Christmas Time).

She chuckled as she heard the familiar synthesizers starting up. Of all the songs played at home during the holidays, her mother never really preferred this one. For what reason Judy and her ocean of siblings never really understood, but enjoyed none the less, especially whenever they saw their mother’s eyes roll whenever it came on. She started walking to her desk while timing her footsteps to the rhythm, only stopping when passing by another officer. She had an image to maintain after all.

She passed the table of a thousand Christmas sweets, picking up a couple of cookies and some hot apple cider along the way. She could have gotten more, but she wanted to save some space for tonight. Teach that goof of a fox a lesson for making fun of a bunny’s appetite.

With sweets in hand, she focused in on the papers that required tending to. She worked with renewed vigor, only stopping once in a while to look at the tree that had grabbed her attention earlier. Every time she gazed at it, she felt comforted and happy with warm reassurance. She was almost tempted to hold off on the rest of her paperwork until tomorrow just to sit in front of tree and enjoy its bizarre charm on her, but her duty to her work held out.

Before she knew it, it was time to clock out.

_Oh…that was fast…Well, time to head home…_

As she approached the exit, she looked one more time to the tree to give her the strength to make it through the night before heading to the subway terminal. She still had a bit of Nick’s reassurance to ride on, but the chill in the air along with the fading sunset began to damper her spirit. It didn’t help when she saw numerous families on the subway, huddled together in their own little group to keep warm.

She wanted a hug. So, so badly. Heck, at this point a pat on her shoulder would make her giddy with joy. Despite the simplicity, the times today where Nick made any physical contact with her were so comforting that she found herself wishing he were next to her. How badly she wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her while she snuggled into his chest made extra fluffy from his winter coat. Of all the mammals in Zootopia, he was the one she wanted more than anything thing else. He would know how to make her laugh and smile.

But as the call of the subway intercom warned of her stop up ahead, she had to come back to reality and accept it wasn’t going to happen.

Every step toward her apartment felt heavier as the confidence she had slowly chipped away. She held on a tiny bit of hope as she climbed the stairs in the complex. Maybe there’d be some mysterious invitation to some get-together in the city waiting for her on her door. Maybe someone from her family somehow made it to the city just to visit her and keep her company. Heck, maybe even that slick fox somehow limped his way over to leave a surprise for her on her front door.

Despite knowing all those hopes were a long shot, when she arrived to the hallway with her room, her heart sank. There was nothing. No invitation. No family member. No foxy surprises. Just a plain, boring door leading to a dark, empty apartment.

With no hope left of a Christmas with company, she let her head hang in disappointment as opened the door and flicked on the lights to-

“Carrots”!

“NICK”?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I wasn't really sure if I could write this story in one month, but after writing this chapter in record time, I decided to give it a go. Hope you liked it.


	2. The Big Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one's a few hours late. I slept in. Anyway, here we go.

“W-what are you doing here?!” Judy sputtered, trying to piece together what just happened while trying to slow her heart rate back down. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Nick innocently ask while sitting on her bed, pretending to not have known that he’d get as good of a reaction that he got. “I was just trying to take a nap on this unbelievably rickety bed while waiting for a certain somebunny to get off work”.

“What about your stomach”?

“Oh that? I was feeling better just about the time we went back to the station. It did hurt a little, but I think it was more because I drank too much of it this morning. I’ve known how to make homemade eggnog for years.” He smacked his lips. “It is delicious. You should try it”.

“But Nick how- when did-…what about work?!” Judy exclaimed with a mixture of surprise and concern. “You can’t just lie to the chief like that! You can get fired”!

Nick grinned. “Who said anything about lying?”

Judy looked at Nick with utter confusion as he patted the spot next to him to invite the confused bunny over to explain his holiday hustle. 

“Now, I admit that I may have stretch the truth just a _tiny_ bit when talking with you”. Nick said, holding his fingers a tiny bit apart. “With the chief however, I told him the truth and nothing but the truth”.

“What did you tell him”?

“Well first let me ask how much of the conversation did you overhear”?

“Nothing. I think they installed new sound proof doors or something”.

Nick chuckled. “Good guess, but I knew ahead of time that these” Nick ruffled the fur between her ears to make them sway “big’o radars would be able to listen in on us, so I made sure we whispered to avoid detection while I talked about how you would have nowhere to go, no one to be with, and how I wanted to change that”.

Judy slowly felt a bubbly anticipation growing inside as Nick continued. “So, I bargained with him to let me off early so I can make a few arrangements. I even had him pretend he was mad at me to throw you off the trail”.

She felt like she was ready to boil over, only to have his arm reach around her shoulders to pull her in closer before gesturing to the both of them. “You and me Fluff; a night on the town celebrating Christmas. You game”?

She couldn’t hold back any longer. She threw her arms around him nearly knocking him back, burying her head in his neck with tiny tears of joy streaming from her amethyst eyes. She wasn’t going to be alone after all. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t going to be some big feast with presents waiting to be opened. She didn’t care about that. All she wanted was someone to be with on a night as special as tonight.

And this fox she was snuggled up next to was just the mammal she wanted.

Judy felt a couple rumbles from Nick’s chest as he laughed, wrapping his arms around her in a tight squeeze. “I suppose that’s a yes then?” Nick asked, getting a chuckle from the emotional bunny nestled close to him. He loved how happy his best friend felt in his arms, how the stress and worriment of tonight faded away. It was for a moment however as he felt the little frame tense up, pushing him back to look nervously into his eyes.

“But what about your family? I thought you said you had plans with them tonight”?

He nodded with a smile. “I did…but I wanted to change things up a bit this year. I want to have a fun time out tonight with you. And I want you to have fun away from this shoebox of a room”.

“But I don’t want your mom to get upset at me for stealing her kit away”.

Nick chuckled once again as he turned her around while he pulled out his phone, dialing his mother on MuzzleTime. He had to wrap his arm around her shoulder again when he felt her trying to scoot away from the camera as a smiling older vixen came up on the screen.

“Well hello again Saint Nicholas, calling twice on the same day. It must be a Christmas miracle!” She looked to the bunny wrapped in his arm. “Judy, good to see you again! Has Nick been treating you okay”?

“Oh he has Mrs. Wilde. Very okay actually.” Judy said with a smile on the outside, but internally was afraid to tell her about Nick’s change of plans.

Mrs. Wilde raised an eyebrow towards her, mirroring her son’s stare with eerie similarity. “What have I said about calling me that? It makes me sound old”.

“Well…“.

She looked back to the bunny “Judy”.

Judy smacked his shoulder, making him flinch.

“Thank you”.

“You’re welcome”.

“It was worth it”.

Mrs. Wilde rolled her eyes as she looked back to Judy. “Anyway, are you looking forward to a night out with my little tod”? 

Judy’s ears shot up. “You know already”?

“Of course.” Mrs. Wilde smiled. “He called me earlier to let me know. I’m so sorry you couldn’t make it home tonight.

Judy beamed a bright smile towards the considerate vixen. “It’s alright Vivian-“.

“That’s more like it”.

Judy giggled as she wrapped her arm around Nick’s back. “So long as I got this big softy here, I’ll be okay. I hope you’re not mad at me for stealing him away”.

Vivian shook her head. “Not at all sweetie, I still have my other kits here to celebrate. You enjoy your night out tonight.” She then turned to Nick. “But you be sure to visit New Years. I better not have to come down to the station to drag you by your ear just to see you in person”.

Nick chuckled. “Yes mooooom.” He answered in an exaggerated fashion.

Vivian smiled at her little fox’s response. “And did you remember the bag”?

Nick reached under the bed to pull out a small duffel bag. “Right here”.

“What’s in there?” Judy asked.

Nick slipped the bag by his side to keep wondering eyes away. “Now Carrots, I can’t spoil surprises too early can I? You’ll just have to see as the night goes on”.

Judy let out an over-exaggerated groan as she turned to the vixen. “Vivian, tell your son to show me”.

She shook her head. “Sorry Judy, but I have to go with Nick on this. If a kit can wait till Christmas for their presents, then you can wait it out for a few hours”.

“Alright mom” Judy mumbled, acting like a little kit. She didn’t care if she was acting goofy, she was just too overjoyed to know that not only would she not be alone, but she wouldn’t be ruining anyone’s Christmas by taking their son away.

Vivian laugh at Judy’s antics, happy to see Nick’s best friend in a good mood after receiving such rotten news. “Very good. Well, I won’t hold you two up any longer. You both have fun tonight, and have a very Merry Christmas”.

“Merry Christmas”. Nick and Judy answered back before the call ended. Judy let off a breath of relief.

“Better”?

“Much”.

“Then what are you doing sitting around? Get dressed Fluff! We got a night to live up.” Nick exclaimed, getting the bunny back in the mood.

“Oh alright alright!” Judy exclaimed as she hopped off the bed to make her way to her closet.

“For tonight, I’d recommend the purple sweater with the faux collar. Elegant, but casual”.

“That’s what I was thinking.” Judy answered before turning to Nick, seeing him still in his uniform. “What are you going to wear”?

“Well as dashing as I am in uniform, I brought a change from home.” Nick answered as he reached into the bag to pull out a change of clothes. Without even having to ask, they both changed with their backs turned to each other. They trusted each other enough to know that the other wouldn’t sneak a peek.

When they were all ready, they turned to each other and loved what they saw.

Judy was dressed in a dark purple sweater with a faux rim around the neck and hoodie, giving her already adorable face an extra fluffy boost, and wore a pair of slim black jeans with a set of boots also outlined with faux fur. She was a perfect combination of style, comfort, and beauty. 

Nick went with a dark green sweater with a pair of brown jeans and brown boots. A classier, more comfortable take on his usual flair of Pawaiian shirts and tan pants. To Judy, it was a slick get up for the handsome fox.

“Looking good Fluff.” Nick said with a wink, causing a blush to the bunny’s face.

“Not so bad yourself.” Judy responded with a smile as she looked the fox up and down.

“Well then let’s get going.” Nick said as he walked with Judy out the door while digging his phone out to call a Zuber.

Judy looked up to him with a beaming smile after locking up, happy she didn’t have to stay in a dark little box alone tonight. “So where is our first stop anyway”?

Nick could see the excitement on her face, made even cuter by her fluff around her neckline. She looked like a little kit waiting to open her presents. But Nick knew, just as his mother had just taught, he had to be the adult who would teach the overly anxious kit a lesson in patience...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Fluff, we’re almost there. Can’t you feel it? Can’t you see, or hear, or smell, or touch it now?” Nick teased to the bunny sitting next to him, her arms folded while scowling at him.

“Can’t you at least tell me where it’s at?” Judy pouted. From the door to the car, she had tried everything from tripping him up to bribing the driver with a tip to tell her the destination, but he’d been prepared every possible attempt. He made full use of the three hours off work to make sure everything would be absolutely perfect.

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you…it’s in Zootopia.” Nick laughed as Judy reached out, pushing against her seatbelt to mimic strangling him. Despite his antics toying with her curiosity, she found herself fighting back a smile. She had to give credit for all the creative ways he shrugged off her questions, and how could push the right buttons without pushing her over the edge.

“Hey Mr. Wilde” The giraffe up front said, catching Nick’s attention. “Don’t mean to go against your…generous payment of secrecy, but I don’t think you can keep that question a secret much longer. We’re approaching the barrier”. Nick closed his eyes and smiled before looking down to his side to see an anxious Judy looking up at him, waiting for him to finally give a hint.

“Oh very well.” Nick said as he pulled out his phone and shuffled through the music. “First let me ask you Fluff; have you been to Tundratown recently”?

“We both have. We went on patrol around there a couple weeks ago.” Judy replied, as they entered the darkened tunnel.

“But have you been there at night for the last two weeks?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Perfect” Nick responded, finding the song he was looking for. “Then you’re going to love this…”.

Before Judy could ask what he was talking about, the bright light at the end of the tunnel caught her attention. Under normal circumstances, it would just be some street lights that illuminated the roads just enough to see the exit. The lights this time around however radiated brighter, and with more colors mixed in.

As they exited the tunnel, Judy mouth dropped as her eyes widened. Nick smiled as he played the song on his phone. (Andy Williams It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year)

All the fresh snow in this winter town glimmered with the multicolored lights and ornaments strung up in between and around every building and lamp post. On every bush and tree were thousands of lights wrapped around each trunk and limb with every color imaginable. One tree might be wrapped in warm yellow, a bush in chilling blue, some tree limbs might intertwine one with another, merging and swirling the colors together on the snow to gorgeous effects.

Every store front and street had something or someone calling for everyone to have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. Charity bell ringers, carolers on the corners, and every mammal dressed warm with a smile on their face walked and greeted one another along the sidewalks and shopping areas. Not a single area or building lacked some form of Christmas cheer or decoration.

“So, what do you think Fluff?”

“Its…amazing.” Judy said, keeping her eyes outside the window to take in the scenery. Just one block of this winter wonderland had more lights and decorations than miles of properties in Bunnyburrow combined.

“Just wait till you get outside; it gets even better.”

“Speaking of which, we’ve arrived.” The giraffe said. Judy had to peel her eyes away from the window as the vehicle pulled over. Making the perilous climb down from the hugely boosted seat in the car, Nick opened the door for Judy. She was greeted a cold breeze, but a barrage of warm scents from the pastry shops and candy stores. It was as if all her senses were being attacked on all fronts, and she was gladly welcoming it.

Nick paid the driver for his services, as well as a generous tip for not spoiling anything for Judy, and went on his way with the bunny by his side. Along the way to the first stop, he looked down to see Judy’s face looking around the place with a smile large enough to see her buckteeth. It warmed his heart to see her so happy and filled with wonderment. A complete turnaround from this morning. She was so entranced by the atmosphere, that he actually had to stop her from walking any further.

“Well here we are Carrots, our first destination”. Judy looked up the tall building to see it's brightly lit, as well as decorated, sign; _Hotel Tundratown._

“A hotel”?

“Yep.” Nick said as he led her inside. “But we’re not here for a room; we’re here for the really good stuff”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a special thanks to The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA) for taking a read over the chapters for quality insurance.


	3. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to work on seeing as how I actually visited this place, and enjoyed what it had to offer. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

As they walked through the revolving door into the lobby, Judy was once again amazed by her surroundings. Without even having to ask, she knew this was a five-star hotel with its massive interior of wall to floor to columns of marble. The entire height of the lobby alone was large enough for a giraffe to comfortably walk around, and wide enough to hold a small migration of elephants if needed. In the center was a huge Christmas tree ordained with golden lights and colored bulbs, with a beautiful chandelier hanging overhead.

_If this is just the lobby, what on Earth is the good stuff?_

As she looked at the tree, she noticed the colors once again. Red and green specifically. Oddly enough, the influence they had on her earlier at the ZPD were lessen. They were still beautiful and made her smile, but it was as if her mind was telling her that she’s seen better.

She couldn’t wrap her mind around this mystery. Her detective mode kicked in as she tried to analyze the series of sequential events to ascertain the origin of-

“Gah!” Judy exclaimed, cutting off her train of thought by the form of a padded finger booped against the side of her cheek.

“Gosh darn it, the mistletoe got us again!” Nick cried as they entered the elevator, passing under the cursed plant. “They really shouldn’t be leaving those things out”!

Judy pointed a finger while snarling. “You’re not getting me on the way out”.

Nick simply kept his attention forward with a grin on his face as the doors closed. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep bunny”.

They took a ride in the elevator all the way up to the very top floor where a snow leopard stood behind a podium was looking over the guest list, only taking her eyes off upon hearing the two smaller mammals walk up

“Ah, I assume you must be Mr. Nick Wilde”.

“Indeed.” Nick said with a slight bow.

“Good to have you with us” The leopard said as she checked off a couple of spaces “If you’ll follow me please”.

They followed the hostess to their seats reserved by the large windows overlooking all of Tundratown. It was a white tablecloth setting, but mixed in an essence of casual enjoyment. Every mammal seemed happy and feed, enjoying one another’s company as the lone pianist played an ensemble of various Christmas classics through the restaurant (Vince Guaraldi Trio - Linus And Lucy).

“Your server will be here momentarily.” The hostess said with a smile, leaving the two of them alone to admire the scenery both inside and out.

“Nick, this place is gorgeous”.

“Isn’t it? It’s easily one of Tundratown’s best restaurants, both for the decor and food”.

“What’s their main specialty”? Judy asked, noticing how the numerous dishes on the tables had peculiar combinations and portions.

Nick chuckled. “I guess you didn’t see the serving area coming in”. He scooted to the side of his chair to allow her a view of the buffet area behind him. Numerous stations man’d (or mammal’d) with chief and servers cooking and carving a smorgasbord of freshly cooked dishes for both prey and predators.

“Oh that looks good…”

“Smells good too. Hope you didn’t eat too much at the station”.

Judy wave her paw. “Nah, just a couple of cookies. I was saving space for tonight for the” She gestured with her fingers “‘delivery’ you recommended”.

“I had to make sure you wouldn’t stop for anything along the way. I’m glad you followed my advice.” Nick said with a smile and wink. “Did you also listen when I said for you not to worry about tonight”?

“I actually did. I just focused in on the decorations and music to help me settle into the holiday mood”.

“Gotta give credit on the lobby decorators; they actually made it bearable to come in to do paperwork. I dare even say fun in a distracting sense.”

“I can tell; you haven’t played bunny eared basketball the entire month.” Judy said, referring to Nick’s habit of tossing crumpled up papers in between her ears into the garbage pails when she wasn’t looking.

Nick scoffed. “It hasn’t been as fun since the goalies wised up”. Judy chuckled with a smirk just as the arctic wolf waiter arrived.

“Huh… gotta say I’ve never seen a fox and bunny together for dinner”.

“Let alone a fox feeding a bunny.” Nick replied.

“Could be weirder; like a wolf catering to fox and bunny.” The waiter said with a light bow.

Judy chuckled. “Looks like the circle of life is a little off tonight”.

The wolf smiled. “Seems that way. Anyway, name’s William, and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink”?

“I’ll just have water.” Judy said, not wanting to make Nick pay for more than what he already has.

“And I’ll order a blueberry lemonade for each of us.” Nick said before turning to Judy with an eyebrow raised. “I know what you’re trying to do Judy; I told you it’s me”. Judy jokingly glared at him.

_Clever fox._

William chuckled at the duo’s antics. “I’ll have those right out. And with that, you two can treat yourselves to the buffet, and I’ll be sure to come around to collect your dishes when you’re done.”

Nick looked to Judy as William left. “Shall we adjourn to the feast”?

Judy hopped out of her seat with a smile. “We shall”.

The food was as incredible as it looked. Both Nick and Judy went with the various roasted veggies and fruit medleys, with Judy having a particular favorite with the wine-glazed carrots and roasted tomato and basil soup while Nick went with the house’s signature garlic mashed potatoes mixed with caramelized onions and the pan-seared salmon fillet with lemon-caper sauce.

As for the drinks, Judy couldn’t have been more grateful for Nick’s forced recommendation. The blueberry lemonade was expertly mixed with just the right amount of cooling blueberries to offset the tartness of the lemonade for a delicious beverage.

They both enjoyed their first plates in silence, only talking to praise the quality and ask what the other was eating. With the second round of food however, they started to ease into more casual conversations, talking about the hectic holiday season they’ve had. One moment in particular, as well as Nick favorite case so far, was controlling a Black Friday mob in Little Rodentia.

“Oh, and then there was that gerbil who thought it’d be smart to mouth off to me in front of all the mothers in line.” Nick said trying to keep his voice down.

“Yeah, the same gerbil who nearly got you suspended for what you did!” Judy shoot back trying even harder not to laugh with her mouth full.

Nick wave his paws in defense. “Hey hey, to be fair the language he was using was definitely not meant for such sensitive, fragile ears…oh, and I bet the ladies in line didn’t like it ether.” Nick laughed while trying to avoid Judy’s big feet under the table.

“Didn’t. Give. You. The. Right. To. Scare. Him!” Judy exclaimed in between kicks, finally sitting her seat after landing a successful (but not too painful) hit on his foot.

Nick was still chuckling as he moved his feet farther away from the bunny. “Oh come on, I didn’t scare him that bad”.

“My “sensitive” little ears that picked up his shaky breathing would say otherwise.” Judy said with a glare.

“Okay now you’re getting your fact mixed up Fluff; I never said they were little.” Judy slide down in her seat to kick him again, causing Nick to shoot against his seat. She smirked at the fox scrunched against the chair.

“That’s what I thought fox” Judy said with pride as she sat back up.

“And as for the gerbil.” Nick resumed, sitting all the way back down in his seat trying to pretend a bunny didn’t just cause him to panic. “All I did was politely tell him to watch his language”.

“At his eye level while snarling with your fangs out”.

“In my defense, he was also waving a weapon at me”.

“Those were his car keys”!

Nick looked to her aghast with a paw on his chest. “Excuse me Carrots, are you questioning the violent possibilities of a wrathful gerbil?” Judy’s cheeks puffed up a little trying not to laugh as Nick leaned into Judy’s space pointing to his finger. “In the hands of a mammal as deranged as him, he could have pricked my finger. My very finger”!

Judy couldn’t hold it in as she busted out laughing much to her partner’s delight. “Don’t…don’t make me laugh at those…kind of jokes! T-they’re offensive!” Judy said in between laughs.

Nick was trying to hold back as he asked her “Are you siding with him?”

“Maybe. What if I am?” Judy asked with a shaky smile, waiting for Nick’s come back.

“No you’re fine, go ahead to his side…just be sure not to step on him”!

They both threw themselves back against their seats laughing, much to the annoyance of some of the snootier patrons near them. They didn’t care. Merriment was an essential of the holiday, and by carrot stalks they were going to have as much of it as possible-

“Well well well.” A voice called behind Nick, bringing both of the two’s attention to a formally dressed skunk. “I should’ve known a **pelt** would’ve been the cause of so much annoying commotion”.

Judy’s blood immediately began to boil as her fists clenched.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Had a feeling something like this was bound to happen” He glared at the skunk. “I could **smell** it coming a mile away”.

A silent gasp escape from Judy upon hearing Nick utter such an offensive slur to a skunk. It didn’t matter that the civilian started it first, both of them have a higher standard to adhere to. Even more so given their almost celebrity status among officers.

What will happen when this gets out? Would Nick be suspended? Fired?! How would she be able to work without her very best-

Why were they laughing?

Both of them were trying to maintain their serious glares at each other, only to give up and start laughing. Judy’s anxiety instantly turned to confusion.

“Good to see ya again Nick.” The skunk said as he reached to shake the fox’s hand while looking back and forth between the two of them. “The food treating you two alright? Got a couple new guys in the back”.

“It’s as good as even Vin, don’t even sweat it.” Nick said as he turned to Judy. “Carrots, this is Vincent, an old associate of mine turned restaurant manager. He’s the reason why we were able to get a table for tonight”.

Whatever trepidation she had towards Vincent for using such a demeaning term against her partner evaporated in an instant, both for being a friend of his and for getting them a table to such a fine establishment.

“Carrots huh? That’s the nickname he picked for you?” The skunk asked with a chuckle as he shook her hand.

“Yep. As well as Fluff.” Judy said with a smile.

“Well it’s better than the one he picked for me”.

“Oh yeah? What’s that”?

“I’d love to tell you but-“ Vincent looked around to see the other patrons still eating. “It’d probably not be a good time or place to mention it”.

“Not for me” Nick jumped in. “To me and Finn, he’s known as-“.

“The guy who’ll kick you out before dessert.” Vincent said with an eyebrow raised towards the fox, daring him to tread farther.

Nick raised his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright. I won’t.” Both Nick and the skunk knew he couldn’t resist the desserts. “Speaking of which, got anything new”?

Vincent smiled at his victory over the fox. “Blueberry crème brulee tarts”.

Nick’s ears shot up as he did a double take as he looked to both Judy and Vincent before hopping up. “I’m just going to mosey on over to grab a piece. Keep each other company till I get back.” Judy watched him scurry off, leaving her alone with his friend who looked to the table to see the empty blueberry lemonade glasses.

“I swear that fox could eat an entire bushel of blueberries given the chance.” Vincent said while shaking his head with a smile.

“Oh trust me I know. I invited him to my parent’s farm during the blueberry harvest; I’ve never seen a mammal eat himself so sick yet smile so wide at the same time.” Judy said, earning a laugh from the skunk.

“Hey Vincent” Judy said, bringing his attention to her. “I just want to say thank you for getting us a seat on such short notice. This place really is beautiful”.

Vincent smiled. “I’m very glad to hear you enjoy it, but you should be thanking Nick for the seats. If it weren’t for that silver tongue of his, and his penchant for negotiating, I probably would’ve just told him that I couldn’t make room today”.

Judy chuckled at the thought of Nick hassling one of his friends for a couple of seats. “Must have been a hard bargain huh”?

Vincent nodded nonchalantly. “Oh we definitely exchanged fire, no doubt about that. But it wasn’t his offers or reasonings that really won me over; it was his tone”.

“His…tone”?

“Mm-hm. He was very sincere when he told me that he wanted tonight to be a night for you to remember. Can’t really recall the last time I’ve heard him like that”.

Judy felt her heart soften to Vincent’s words regarding Nick. She knew this place probably wasn’t the cheapest. Heck, she knew it wasn’t cheap at all, but it only made his actions all the more meaningful. Despite his time spent with her, she knew that he still wore his masks to hide any signs of vulnerability. For her though, he not only paid the cost, but he removed his mask in front of a former associate and friend. The thought of him wanting her to have a wonderful Christmas Eve over his own need to maintain a look of neutrality to the world almost brought a tear to her eyes.

At least until she giggled when she saw the fox coming over with a dopey smile on his face, a plate of the tarts on one hand, and on the other hand…

“Here ya go Fluff” Nick slid the plate towards her “Thought this might be something you’d like”.

Carrot cake.

Judy looked at Nick with an eyebrow raised before looking to Vincent with a face that said _you see what I put up with_?

“Trust me, I understand. He gets me the same gift every year”.

“Oh yeah!” Nick exclaimed as he reached into the bag. “I got ya something spe-“.

“Yeah, yeah, just give it here.” Vincent interrupted with an outstretched hand. Nick dropped the bottle into his hand, only for Vincent to turn it to Judy.

Cologne.

Judy had to throw her paws over her mouth to keep herself from laughing too hard as Vincent fought back the same urge while putting the bottle away. “He’s lucky that he has good taste.” Vincent looked to the two of them once again. “Well, I gotta go make sure everyone’s doing alright. Come see afterwards before you leave.”

Alone once again, the two of them chatted and ate their desserts, again savoring the quality and taste. Judy hated to admit it, but along with a couple of smaller options at the dessert bar, carrot cake really was one of her favorites. Satisfied with their feast, they made their way up front to meet with Vincent one last time.

“Listen Vin, I need to thank you again for making it work tonight. I know it probably wasn’t easy to pull off, but I’m glad you did.” Nick said as he shook his paw once more.

“Ah don’t worry about it Nick. I’m glad I was able to help you two have a good night. And hey, as a little gift to you, I’m giving ya a couple’s discount for tonight. Wish I could give to you for free, but the hotel manager would skin my hide if they found out I did that on Christmas Eve”.

“While I’m not really sure what skinning you there would achieve…”

“I walked into that one.” Vincent said with a groan.

“I’m happy for the discount nonetheless. You have a Merry Christmas.” Nick said with a sincere smile.

“And Merry Christmas to both of you.” Vincent said with a smile before they walked to the elevator with Judy waving goodbye. As the doors closed, Judy turned to Nick.

“So Slick, what’s Vincent’s nickname you gave him”?

Nick chuckled. “Rug butt”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think the next activity is going to be for the duo?


	4. The Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, only three days and this story has more views than Saving a Wilde Fox. Maybe I should do holiday themed stories more often. Anyway, next chapter.

“So that’s where you got the fur for the rug!” Judy exclaimed in the elevator, thankful no one was around for their trip down. “I’ve been too afraid to ask you about that for the longest time”

Nick chuckled. “Yeah I can see how that question could be a bit awkward. I’ll tell you the whole story some other time, but for right now we gotta head to our next destination”.

“Any chance you’ll tell me where that is?” Judy asked as they exited the elevator.

Nicks smirk grew as they walked along. “Now now Fluff, it wouldn’t really be a surprise if I told you would it”?

Judy gave an over-exaggerated groan, knowing of course the chances of him telling were next to none. “It was worth a shot-“

The world slowed down for Judy as she remembered this exact spot a little over an hour ago. The recollections came veering back to her; the marble surroundings, the tree, the chandelier, the colors, the…

Mistletoe.

It all happened in a split second as Judy dodged the fox’s padded fingers, denying his claim of “mistletoe rights”. Then in that very same second, as a way to rub it in, she leapt up, kissed her finger, and booped his cheek.

As Judy landed back down, she looked up to the fox and started to laugh at his dumbfounded expression. She got him. Took his gag and turned it against him before he even knew what hit him. It was a solid victory for the bunny.

At least it was until he ran his padded finger down the side of his cheek where she got him, looked at it, and then gave it a kiss.

“Lovely second-hand kiss Fluff.” Nick growled with lecherous eyes fixed on her.

Judy had to shoot her ears behind her back to hide the blushing she felt rising. She tried to find the right words to counter him, but the rising, bubbly feeling in her stomach spoke to her louder than her own thoughts. She didn't know what to say, but she could at least agree that, for whatever reason, she actually liked it.

“So, do I win that round?” Nick chuckled as he lowered himself down to wrap his arm behind her back, snapping her out of her stupor.

Judy felt the butterflies die down as she saw his mischievous eyes, returning her smile back to normal before shooting another glare at him. “We’ll call it a draw”.

“Fair enough.” Nick said with a chuckle, bringing himself back up to look at his phone. “You ready for our next stop”?

Judy beamed at him, ready for whatever surprise he had in store for her. “Lead the way”.

As they went back out into the cold weather, they were once again greeted with the lights and music playing on the speakers around the area (Dean Martin Let It Snow). Judy loved every second walking along side Nick; the chill in the air, the crunch of snow under their boots, and the smiles and greetings from mammals passing them by. Most of all, she was happy to be with him.

Once in a while they would have to pass a herd or large family, forcing them to ether stay close to each other, or hold paws so they wouldn’t get separated. Judy found herself mysteriously giddy whenever either of those options presented themselves. At one point after making it through a rather large group of wildebeests, neither of them decided to let go of each other’s paws. They just tightened their grips until they arrived. For safety reasons of course.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Whoa” Judy said, looking at the strange vehicle parked on the corner in front of them. It was a large snowmobile modified for the back section to look reminiscent of a bright red sleigh with golden designs etched on the side and a comfy red couch for two, with a separate portion for the driver up front.

“I know right? They only bring these things out for this time of year.” Nick said, helping her over the side barrier to get settled into the backseat.

“You all set back there?” The reindeer driver asked.

“Just a second” Nick responded before looking to Judy. “Hey Fluff, are you going to be okay? We’re going to be getting a little wind resistance on the way to our next spot”.

“I’m a little chilly, but I’m sure I’ll be alright.” Judy said, underplaying how she really felt. Given the small walk out in the cold they’ve taken, along with the meal still needing the internal heat to digest, she was almost getting to the point of it almost being uncomfortable. For Nick though, she didn’t want him to regret any planning on his part.

“Well then, good thing I came prepared.” Nick said with a smile, opening up the duffel bag to pull out a thick blanket.

Judy looked at the cozy sheet before looking back up to the fox with a smile of her own. “You really thought everything through didn’t you”?

“Don’t I always?” Nick said as he began to wrap her tiny body up inside the blanket. Now cocooned inside the soft, warm blanket, Nick helped her back into her seat. He couldn’t stand how adorable she looked with her smiling cheeks puffed up while she snuggled in.

“We’re all good to go.”

“Then away we go.” The reindeer said, starting up the vehicle. It was surprisingly quiet for it’s size and purpose, leaving behind a nice rumbling feeling and allowing the music to be heard as they went slowly down the streets.

Judy giggled, bringing Nick’s attention. “What’s so funny”?

“Listen to the music.” (Boston Pops Orchestra Sleigh Ride)

Nick chuckled while looking around at the numerous spots where the music was playing. “I think the system knows what we’re up to”.

“Well let it know.” Judy proclaimed, looking around to the speaker ports. “I’m having a wonderful time”.

Nick smiled before reaching around her shoulder to pull her into a hug. “I’m glad to hear that Fluff”. Unable to wrap her arms around him, she instead leaned into his side to rest her head. He felt so warm and comforting, with his fluffy winter coat under his sweater acting as a cushion.

Judy looked above at the lights strung along in between the lampposts. They shined so brightly against the dark winter sky with their wonderful colors. Like the times before, the red and green lights made her smile again, but only now did they make her heart feel warm and tingly.

She thought about spending a moment to ponder her ever changing feelings towards the colors, but decided against it. Why bother when that would take her out of this moment for even a second? The purring of the vehicle mixed with a warm blanket and a fluffy fox to lean against; What could possibly be better?

“Hey Carrots, looks like some of the local residents got together for a snow mammal contest” Nick said as he looked to his side opposite from Judy.

Her ears perked up (nearly slapping Nick in the muzzle) as she tried looking to the side to see. Her siblings, both young and old, loved to compete against each other to see who could make the best snow bunny. They would be given an hour to roll up the (clean) snow down the driveway to the sides where the trucks would pass through, make their snow bunnies, and decorate them. Stu and Bonnie would then slowly drive down the large dirt road to congratulate and praise every creation as they pass by. Everyone loved it. The kits got to show off their creativity while having fun, and Stu and Bonnie got to see their bright, excited faces. As well as free labor in clearing the driveway.

Unfortunately, the sides of the snowmobile kept Judy from seeing the competition. Unable (and not wanting) to untangle the blanket to stand up on the seat, she tried stretching her neck up to see, but could only catch the top half portions. Her struggle didn’t go unnoticed however as Nick picked her up to set her on his lap to provide a proper viewing.

Judy could feel her mind short circuiting as her ears began to blush again. She was thankful for the various snow mammals on display to keep her distracted, as it almost made her feel less light headed from being held. With Nick’s arms wrapped around her for balance however, she knew they could only go so far.

As they slowly went by the various snow mammals, created in the image of the mammal who crafted it, from the biggest polar bear to the smallest mouse, both Nick and Judy offered their takes on the competitors. Judy, optimistic as ever, had a compliment for every one of the displays. Nick on the other hand, being a smart aleck as ever, had a criticism to shoot down every praise given.

“Oh you got to admit that one’s impressive.” Judy said, referring to a massive snow moose with branches used for antlers and dressed in a coat.

“Meh, the branches are uneven” Nick said as he waved with his paw in a “so-so” gesture, earning a slap from the bunny. Both to keep the competitors from seeing his critiquing, and to keep his arm wrapped back around her where it belonged.

“What about that one?” Judy said as she gestured to a snow shrew. He must work as sculptor of some sort for his profession as every nock and feature of his creation was molded to look exactly like a shrew, down to the protruding muzzle.

“He used pine needles for the whiskers. I expect better.”

“Okay wait…that one. That one has to be the best one out of the lot”. Judy proclaimed, gesturing to the creation.

Nick looked where she was pointing with perplexity. “I think you might need to eat more carrots for your eyes Fluff; it’s just a pile of dirty, shoveled street snow”.

Judy cheeks puffed up as she barely contained her laughter. “Really…because that looks like the best snow fox I’ve ever seen”.

Judy broke out laughing as Nick glared down at her. “Oh is that what it looks like Fluff?” Nick asked before he surprised her with one of his arms giving her a firm squeeze to keep her arms restrained, while the other focused in on the crook of her exposed neck to tickle her.

“Nick!” Judy squealed with laughter, trying to smoosh her cheek against one side of her shoulder to fend his merciless paw, only to have the other side attacked. She tried to retreat like a turtle into her blanket shell, but his hug prevented her attempts of escape.

“Say it’s a snow bunny!” Nick exclaimed as he continued his ticklish barrage against the writhing cocooned bunny on his lap.

“No!” Judy cried out before using her ears to smack him against his muzzle. It only worked to fend him off for a second before he rested his muzzle on her head between her ears, restricting their movement before resuming his assault.

“Say it”!

Judy was hopeless against her assailant. She was laughing so hard from knowing that Nick had the upper hand. She had no choice.

“It’s a snow bunny!” Judy gasped. “For carrot’s sake it’s a snow bunny!” He finally ceased his vicious onslaught, allowing her to catch her breath.

“That’s what I thought.” Nick said, as he wrapped both his arms around her for a hug. He felt the little bunny lay back against his chest, allowing her ears to drape over his shoulders. He didn’t mind in the least. She felt so warm and cozy, with her happiness being such a strong and wonderful source of enjoyment.

They just sat together and enjoyed the sights and music for a few more minutes before the snowmobile slowly came to a halt in front of a park entrance.

“Here we are.” The driver said to the duo. While Nick paid the driver for his service, Judy realized that she was now back to walking again. She was fine to do so but had to admit that her warm entrapment was delightful to say the least. Before she could so much as lift an arm out of the blanket however, Nick lifted her off his lap and held her bridal style.

“You have a good night now, and Merry Christmas.” Nick called to the reindeer as he drove off, ignoring Judy’s perplexed expression as he began to walk into the park.

“So Slick…any particular reason why you’re carrying me?” Judy asked with a voice of both curiosity and amusement.

Nick looked down into her eyes with a charming smile. “Our next spot is a whole five minutes away on foot, and as a chivalrous fox I can’t allow you to get too cold before the fun begins”.

Judy smiled with an eyebrow raised. “I’m pretty sure I can walk just fine”.

“No Judith!” Nick proclaimed with phony sincerity as he held her closer with a desire to protect. “I will not allow you to freeze before our next grand event”!

Judy chuckled before slipping a hand out from under the sheet to lay against her forehead while closing her eyes. “Oh Nicholas, thy chivalry knows no bounds, but pray tell, what about the eyes that will no doubt be affixed to such a peculiar sight of a fox carrying a bunny”.

“Fear not Hopps, I have planned for such an obstacle.” Nick said before coming up to a polar bear couple looking at them with confusion.

“It’s okay, I’m just kidnapping her”.

Judy eyes shot back open as he looked back up to the fox in fear. “Nick you can’t say stuff like that”!

“What do you mean Fluff?” Nick asked while trying to hold down his smirk before walking past a pair of rubbernecking porcupines. “I know right? A fox carrying a bunny away against her will this day and age? What kind of mammals have we become?” The husband chuckled while the wife looked back in confusion.

“I promise it’s not against my will!” Judy cried back to the wife before glaring back to the fox.

“Oh, so you **did** want me to carry you huh?” Nick asked with a deepened growl. “Bunny likes being held by the fox”?

Judy felt her throat tighten up with the fuzzies coming back full force. What was she suppose do? Lie? Tell him that she didn’t enjoy being wrapped up and carried through the wintery park without a care in the world?

“Ah, it’s adorable when you blush.” Nick teased. Judy frowned at the fox while allowing her red tinted ear to fall limp, not that he couldn’t catch on from the color of her cheeks. Rather than fight him on it, she decided to cross her arms and accept defeat.

“Just keep walking Wilde…and keep me cozy.” Judy said with a soft smile.

Nick smiled back. “No problem Fluff”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one for the fluff moments. Just two more activities to go. I'll have to work overtime to have them both out by tomorrow.


	5. The Rink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to see if I could write romance in this chapter. Hopefully it worked out.
> 
> Also, for the part where Nick and Judy start to skate, the best theme to go with it is from the Home Alone soundtrack, song 17: 
> 
> Mom Returns and Finale

“Well, here we are.” Nick said to the bunny curled up in his arms, chuckling when he saw her eyes light up seeing their next activity.

There, in the middle of the tundra park, surrounded by the tree glowing with lights, was a massive, mammal made ice rink. The lights colored the very outer rims of the rink while most of the inner portions were a cooling shade of blue. As the music played over the speakers (Winter Wonderland), all matter of mammals were skating with one another with sincere joy and happiness on their countenance.

“I hope you don’t mind Fluff, but I’m gonna have to put you down”.

Judy looked up to him with a smirk. “I’ll survive”.

“Please do.” Nick responded as he lowered and untangled the little bunny.

“So tell me” Judy asked as she stretched to loosen her joints. “is there a rental outpost for skates here, or am I right in guessing the magic bag has a couple pairs”?

Nick chuckled as he patted the bag. “You’re catching on”.

“How did you find a pair in bunny’s size?” Judy asked as they walked to one of the changing benches. While Zootopia allowed for every mammal to live together, certain products were a little more difficult to come across depending on the level of luxury and species. So unless one were to live 211 miles out in Bunnyburrow, bunny ice skates were going to be a little bit of a challenge to find.

“Well at first I almost thought of just taking a pair of bunny boots and glue on a pair of really”. Nick stretched his arms apart. “REALLY long knives at the bottom” Nick said, earning him a hip check from Judy. “But I opted instead to call a few retailers ran by some old acquaintances around the city”.

“How many do you have around here”?

Nick chuckled again. “I’ve told you plenty of times Fluff, I know everyone, including the retailer who pointed out an outlet store, oddly enough in Savanna Central, that just so happened to carry the perfect pair I was hoping to find”.

They made their way over to a bench near one of the many entrances to the ice rink where Nick had Judy close her eyes before putting the skate in her paws. As she opened her eyes, Judy could only look at her new pair of ice skeets in awe. They were dark purple with deep, almost blackened, grey rims. Just from feeling the material, and knowing where he bought it from, she knew they didn’t come cheap.

“Oh Nick…they’re beautiful.” Judy said, with a feeling of overwhelming gratitude mixed with worriment.

“But…”

Judy looked up at him. “But what”?

Nick chuckled. “That’s what I’m asking you. Something’s on your mind Fluff. Out with it”.

Judy sighed while looking down to the skates. He was getting too good at reading her. “Nick, these skates are beautiful…but I already know these didn’t come cheap. You’ve already spent so much for me tonight, and I just don’t want to blow through your wallet”.

Judy felt his paw lightly cup her chin to turn her back to him, meeting her eyes with emerald pools and a warm smile that melted her heart. “You really think that everything I’ve done tonight is something only meant for you? The time and money I’ve spent is only giving you a night to remember”?

Her throat was constricted as to what to say. What answer could she give that wasn’t already known even before it was asked? All his words did was peek a curiosity that had slowly been building up within her throughout the night.

“Tell you what; after we do a little skating together, and if you for some reason feel like you need to pay me back or something, then we’ll talk”.

Judy felt a strange form of relief. A way to pay him back was fair enough. A system of checks and balances she could understand at the moment eased her back into the moment with clarity. Judy smiled back to him.

“Sounds good”.

Nick nodded with a smile before slipping on his skates. As Judy slipped hers on, she was amazed by not only how well they fitted, but how long it’s been since she’s done this. Of all the memories of Christmas for Judy, ice skating was a mixed bag.

She recalled all the times she’s gone onto the ice growing up. Each memory had a bright glow mixed with a dim recollection. Recollections that have driven her farther and farther away from both enjoying it and overall doing it.

As she slowly rose from the bench with a helping paw from Nick, she knew that this time was going to be different. With Nick she knew that if there was any teasing, it would be playful rather than mean spirited. If his treatment towards her is even a fraction of how wonderful he’s made her feel tonight, then she would be more than okay.

As they made their way under the archway, Nick stopped Judy in her tracks to lean down by her side. “You ready Fluff”?

“I think so Slick. It’s been a while, but I think I-“ Her ears shot up upon hearing a familiar suction sound from the muzzle next to her. She didn’t even need to look up to know that her old nemesis laid above her head.

A mistletoe.

With Nick at her level, she quickly kissed her finger and booped the muzzle next to her, only to be too late when his paw snuck around to the other of her face to give her cheek a boop before she could dodge.

“Hah, got you”!

“I got you first”!

“First is worst, it’s the law”.

“You’re a such a little kit”!

“Yes I am”!

Both Nick and Judy were in an absolute state of hysteria, hunched over with their paws against their stomachs belly laughing while ignoring the curious stares from the mammals making their way around the rink. It took a few deep breaths before either of them could get a word out.

“Well then” Judy said with a deep breath, wiping a tear from her eye. “I think the score is even right now”.

“How do you figure that exactly?” Nick said with a massive smile on his face, still giddy from their exchange of words and second-hand kisses.

“You got one at the hotel going in, I got one going out, and we both tied just now”.

“And I suppose all the times I’ve gotten you this month don’t count?” Nick asked with a glare.

Judy simply smiled and shook her head. “Nope. It started tonight. Simple as that”.

Nick chuckled. “Everything has to be a competition with you doesn’t it”?

“And you’re asking that question why? Besides, you were probably thinking the same thing when I got you back at the hotel”.

Nick took a mere second of thought before shrugging. “Point taken”.

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It started slow with Nick helping Judy maintain her balance while relearning how to properly ice skate. The other mammals looked to them in puzzlement at the sight of a fox holding paws with a bunny, once in a while reaching forward to catch her when she slipped.

Judy couldn’t care less. She loved the attention she was getting from her foxy best friend. Every slip or stumble made the butterflies return whenever he had to hold her tight when she was about to fall. At some points she even pretended to stumble just to had him throw his arm around her side, fighting back each time to hide her blushing.

As time went on, Judy’s delight of Nick’s devotion to her safety began to mix with the joy of skating. It had been so long since she’s felt the sensation of gliding against the ground with the breeze blowing against her face, making her ears fly back.

Even with her skills returning however, Nick didn’t let go of her paw. They just glided side by side, sneaking peeks into each other’s eyes as the rink seemed to glow brighter with the lights on the trees reflecting off the ice.

Once in a while Nick would lift her off the ground just to spin her around, making her laugh in pure happiness. She had no idea where this fox came from. He was so kind and patient with her already, but this was something brand new to her. Perhaps friendship. Perhaps love.

Either way, she loved it as the hours went by and the rink’s population shrunk until it was just the two of them; dancing, racing, and laughing until they meet into each other’s arms.

“Nick…this was wonderful.” Judy sighed as she stayed enveloped in his arms.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Nick responded with a tone of sincerity.

“I can’t recall the last time I’ve gone skating while having this much fun without any mammal ruining it”.

Nick was nodding his head in agreement, only to stop and push her back with his paw on her shoulder to meet her beautiful eyes. “What do you mean”?

Judy looked down and sighed. “It’s a long story”.

“We’ve got time to kill”.

“I don’t want to bog you down with old memories. It’s not worth your time”.

“Judy.” Nick said with a soft but firm voice, bringing her eyes back to his. “I’ve dealt and/or listened to many things that some would call unworthy of my time. I’m the one who decides whether or not it is.” Nick leaned down to her level and pulled her in once more into his embrace, letting her chin rest on his shoulder.

“You are always worth my time”.

No words could be spoken for the little bunny, wrapped in his warm arms trying to fight the tears in vain. She merely closed her eyes and allowed her emotions to flow, welcoming the warmth from the fox wrapped around her. Nick could feel her tiny frame shake, keeping his arms enveloped around her while patting her back. He knew it wasn’t tears of sadness.

She looked back into his eyes with a smile. “Maybe we can take a seat”.

Nick smiled back. “I know the perfect spot”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to finish the final chapter. Wait for tonight for it to pop up.


	6. The Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so relieved to finish this on time. I hope you’ll enjoy it.

Making their way through the radiant park, they made it up to the top of a small hill overlooking a sea of glowing trees. Nick had called ahead to a buddy in the park’s department to ensure a saved spot under a tree on the hill with a lone wooden bench.

Just as they were about to take their seats, a breeze blew at the top of the hill, causing Judy to admit a shiver.

“Need the blanket Fluff?” Nick asked, earning a nod from Judy. Draping the blanket over the bunny, he leaned back and folded his arms, trying to hide the fact that he was feeling a bit of a chill.

“Nick, are you feeling a little cold”?

“A tiny bit, but I’ll be alright.”

“We could share the blanket if you want”.

Nick smiled. “I’d love to Fluff, but that thing’s only big enough for one of us”.

Judy slowly got up, making sure not to drag the blanket on the snow as she looked up to the fox with a bright smile. “That won’t be a problem”.

Before he could ask a question, Judy climbed onto his lap, laying with her back against his chest as she covered the blanket over the both of them.

“Better?” Judy asked, her head against his shoulder.

“Much.” Nick replied, wrapping his arms around her waist under the blanket. With how warm and cuddly she was, he could spend all night with her on his lap. “So tell me Fluff, what kind of flea ridden mammals used to pick on you during ice skating”?

Judy made a light chuckle before looking forward over the trees. “My siblings. Or at least some of them.” Nick looked to her in curiosity. Why and how would anyone ruin such a carefree hobby as a sibling?

“Back home near the farm, there was a massive lake that would freeze over every winter around the holidays. It would be just me, my parents, and my 275 siblings”.

“Oh just that many?” Nick asked sarcastically, earning a chuckle from the bunny, the moments from her laughter reverberating off his chest.

Judy looked over her shoulders. “I know, small family.” She responded, allowing Judy to feel a slight rumble against her back when he chuckled. “Growing up, it wasn’t easy being the kit with big dreams of becoming a police officer. Most of my siblings would ether support my ambitions, or just allowed me to dream without saying a word.”

Her ear fell limp as she looked down from Nick’s eyes. “Some of them however wouldn’t leave me alone”.

Nick’s ears fell to his side as she continued. “They always teased me every chance they got. If we were racing, they’d call me a cop failing to catch the criminal whenever I was falling behind. If we were playing pine cone hockey, they would knock me down hard just so they could yell _officer down_ when I didn’t want to get back up. Even when I was just skating around the lake they still had to make a crack about being an officer on patrol”.

Nick could feel Judy’s breathing slowing as she continued. “I was used to being picked on by other mammals at school, but having my brothers and sisters doing it as well was just too much. Especially when I was trying to enjoy something that only happened once a year. Eventually as we got older they started to leave me alone, and I still love them even to this day, but the damage was done. Every time I stepped onto the ice, I could hear their insults and feel the ice hitting my face. I haven’t skated for years now”.

Judy could almost feel a tear stream from her eyes if it weren’t for the arms wrapping tighter around her.

“You know Fluff…I think I have an idea how you could pay me back for the skates”.

Judy turn her body around under the blanket until she was facing Nick, curious as to what he had to say.

“You let me take you out to the rink once in a while until you no longer associate skating with those bad memories. How’s that sound”?

Judy could only stare at him with her mouth open, stunned at his generosity. “You do realize that the point of someone paying you back is to receive something in return right”?

Nick chuckled before beaming another beautiful smile towards her.

“Your smiling face is more than payment enough”.

_What are doing to me Nick?_

Judy had to process what was going on before gently resting her chin back on his shoulder while he rested his muzzle on hers. Her eyes allowing tiny drops to fall.

“I…I think tonight was a great start”.

”Good”.

...

”Nick.” Judy whispered.

”Yeah”?

Judy looked back into his eyes, looking more and more beautiful with each viewing. “Why did you do all of this? Taking me out to dinner, going on a sleigh ride, ice skating. Just doing one of these things would’ve been more than enough. Heck, just leaving a card would have been understandable. But no, you decided to treat me to all those things, while making me feel happier than I’ve felt in the longest time. Why”?

Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew this question was bound to come up, and he wasn’t the type of mammal to express his feelings that often. A feature remnant of his previous life.

He looked into her amethyst eyes, letting the cooling pools relax him. “Judy...there are so many reasons why you deserved a night as good as tonight.” Nick began, letting her chin rest on his paw, knowing her emotions were ready to break through. “You’re caring. Thoughtful. An absolute delight to be around. You make everyone you come across a better, happier mammal.” Judy’s lips were quivering as he continued. “But I’ll be honest, the reason why I was so driven to make this a night one to remember it’s, well...it’s because of the colors”.

Judy’s tears were kept at bay as curiosity took over. “The colors”? 

Nick nodded. “You know how all the trees at the ZPD have a different theme or set of decorations?” Judy nodded. “Well one of them just...stuck out to me. Made me feel happy and content”. 

“Yeah...which one”?

”The one closest to my desk. The tiny one”.

“Wait, the one covered top to bottom in tinsel and ribbons?” Nick nodded. “Why that one?” Judy asked, seeing as how she found that one the least impressive. 

“I loved the colors. The silver grey tinsel mixed with the dark purple ribbons were just hypnotizing to me. I felt happy, warm, even humored when I looked at them. I was confused ever since it was put up almost a month ago, and I hadn’t had a clue until just a few days when I was with you on patrol.” He ran his other paw down the side of her cheek, making Judy close her eyes in glowing bliss. 

“It’s you”.

Judy’s breath was taken away, leaving her whispering. “Me”? 

Nick nodded. “The colors reminded me of you, and all you’ve done for me.” Nick said with a strain in his voice. “You have no idea how much you’ve changed life. How much better the world looks because of you. When I see the colors, I see you. And when I see you, I’m happy”.

Judy finally understood. Red and green. Seeing those colors had her remembering all the good times they've had. All the laughs they've shared. The support they've given. The lives they've touched together, including their own. When she saw the colors, she unknowingly saw Nick. When she saw Nick, she was happy. 

Judy was grateful for Nick bringing her back in for an embrace, allowing her to hide the tears streaming down her eyes. 

“I wanted tonight to be a way of saying thank you. For absolutely everything. You fantastic little bunny”. 

Nick held her close, feeling her sobs mixed with joyful laughter. He smiled as he allowed a few tears to stream down his muzzle. Tonight was worth every bit of time and money, and then some. 

He pulled her back with a smile when her laughter grew louder.

”Okay, what’s so funny now”?

”How far did you plan all this?” Judy asked in between giggles. 

“Just is sitting on this bench overlooking the park. Why”?

She pointed upwards, making Nick look up to a sight that made his eyes nearly pop out his head.

There, in a one in a million chance was a lone plant protruding from the limb hanging over their heads. Grown of nature rather than bought and hung. 

A mistletoe. 

Nick looked to Judy, amusement plastered on both their faces.

“You know what...I’m too comfortable to even care about winning” He turned his head so his cheek was leaned in towards her. “You have this one Fluff”.

Without even a second’s hesitation, she turned his muzzle towards her and pulled him for a kiss on his lips. A surprise he gladly welcomed in return. It was a kiss of love, and of eternal gratitude for every act of kindness and support they have and will provide for each other. 

As they pulled away from each other to stare into pools of amethyst and emerald, they looked to the fields of colored trees as the snow began to fall. They held each other close, leaning against each other’s cheeks. 

Joy, happiness, and love. This truly was a Christmas to remember.

”Merry Christmas Nick”.

”Merry Christmas Judy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends my first fully completed story. I hope you all enjoyed it, had a very Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment, and have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


End file.
